


Boys by Michelle Mallon

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Series: Poems by The Derry Girls (And Jenny Joyce) [5]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Take That - Freeform, boys, robbie williams - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: Although Michelle intended to write a haiku, she didn’t really follow the rules and eventually ended up forgetting her original plan for the format of her poem.
Series: Poems by The Derry Girls (And Jenny Joyce) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788214
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Boys by Michelle Mallon

I think boys are really class.

Especially the ones who have a nice ass.

Take Johnny for example.

Sure he is some ride!

I’d totally ride him

I’d do him with pride.

Take That, motherfuckers!

Yeah, Robbie is class!

I’d lick those hot pecks

And smack that fine ass!


End file.
